1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus having a transporting guide that guides a printing medium between a transferring apparatus and a fusing unit, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus is an apparatus configured that forms images on a printing medium, and includes a printer, a photocopying apparatus, a facsimile, and a multi-function apparatus combined and implemented the functions of the printer, the photocopying apparatus, and the facsimile.
The image forming apparatus as such includes a plurality of developing apparatuses to develop an electrostatic latent image into a visible image by use of a developer, a light scanning apparatus that forms an electrostatic latent image on a surface of a photoreceptor by radiating light at the photoreceptor of the developing apparatus, a transferring apparatus to transfer the visible image developed at the photoreceptor to printing medium, and a fusing unit that fuses the photoreceptor on the printing medium.
A transporting guide configured to guide the printing medium having the photoreceptor transferred thereto by use of the transferring apparatus to the fusing unit is disposed between the transferring apparatus and the fusing unit.
The transporting guide that performs a role to guide a front end of the printing medium transferred from the transferring apparatus to the fusing unit may be entered between a heating roller and a pressing roller of the fusing unit.
However, after the front end of the printing medium is entered between the heating roller and the pressing roller of the fusing unit, one side surface of the printing medium facing the transporting guide makes contact with the transporting guide, generating static electricity.